Fubuki (kancolle) sends everyone to the WGBH Boston and the BND of doom logos
Transcript Fubuki: man, I can’t believe misbehaved at a fancy restaurant, what should I do? I’ll send all the people to the WGBH Boston and the BND of doom logos to teach them a lesson (She makes a hole) Fubuki: this will teach them a lesson Ed, the protecter: I can’t be late for school (Screams in the hole) Chiro: What? Monkey Team, we're falling! (The Hyperforce scream in the hole) Custard: Hey! this can't be happening! Lynn: What's going on?! (The Save-Ums all scream down the hole) Will vandom: why is a hole doing here (W.I.T.C.H team screams in hole) Penny crygor: grandpa, club joe is awesome, and it was... (The dancing team mona, Jimmy t, kat and ana, dr crygor, penny, Mike and young cricket Screams in hole) 9 volt: (riding his SK8, but screams) 18 volt: (raps) yo 9 volt, are you ok? The WGBH Boston and BND will scare you as well as the gang, Hey 9 volt, where are... (screams) (Potluck gang dribble, spitz, Ashley, red and orbulon screams in the hole) Red: ouch! Mariah: come on ryan, let’s go on a date together (Screams in the hole) Cynthia: guys, we won the talent show, so we’ll receive a awesome shopping spree (The kids Falls in the hole) (Hillside cast screams in hole) (At the black screen) Chiro: agh! This is the terrible thing ever! Jinmay: I agree with you Fubuki: ha ha! You are all getting jumpscared! Jazzi: but we don’t want to be scared Fubuki: too bad! Noodle: I said, we are not going to be scared! We can’t watch! Fubuki: stop! Custard: hey! Don’t tell us what to do, you idiot! Fubuki: sorry, you are all getting jumpscared by the BND masks wheather you like it or not! 9 volt: (shivers) oh no, this will give us creeps! 18 volt: (covers 9 volt’s eyes) don’t worry, the bnds won’t hurt you, (raps) 9 volt, i’m Gonna cover your eyes so the masks won’t hurt you and the screen will crash and smash like apple sauce! 9 volt: (Sings) how on Earth will be nightmarish? If I sleep I get nightmares about it! 18 volt: (raps) don’t stop smashing and a don’t stop scaring (with 9 volt while singing) oh no! What’s going on? 9 volt: hey I got an idea, how about you and me make a song? (The jumpscared scene from Ken rants on Sunny Day/Grounded BIG TIME/Haircut by Sunny/Jumpscared by the WGBH and BND logos plays as everyone is jumpscared) 18 volt: let’s make a song in a loud and quiet way, (quietly raps) orange lights buzzing and a WGBH Boston presents absolute silent 9 volt: (quietly sings) yes, not one or two, but all of it Penny: (quietly) grandpa, what are they singing about? Dr crygor: I think they’re singing about how we got sent to the WGBH Boston and BND of doom logos. 9 volt: (Sings quietly) a horizontal line and a ball comes 18 volt: (raps quietly) and reveal... (sings loudly) A MASK!! Both: (rap very loud) v of doom and a BND mask, then WGBH again, the BND has red eyes, and that can cause trouble!!! 18 volt: (raps loud) I cannot tell a mask is screaming at me, don’t cha fall sleep or you’ll die 9 volt: (Sings loud) another BND with sharp teeth and big eyeballs, four kids riding a flume, cause a crash on ya screen, masks all on me, stop scaring, paramount feature presentation is bad, klasky csupo is terrible people saw the logo during rugrats, why are windows logo got major (Both rap all the way, until the end) numbuh 5: (scary voice) FUBUKI, GET OVER HERE NOW! Category:Fubuki's grounded days Category:SRMTHFG! show Category:Get Ed show Category:Yin Yang Yo! show Category:W.I.T.C.H. show Trivia